


Grumpy Cat

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert takes an unwanted cat off Paddy and Aaron isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me days ago and I began writing it. I was aiming for 2,000 words but I ended up writing around 6,000 words! I split the writing into 3 chapters and they will be hopefully edited and up soon if this chapter is a success! Hope you enjoy this little story because I loved writing it!

Robert smiled when Bailey finally settled on his lap, curling her paws into herself. She started to purr and her eyes closed as Robert stroked from her small head to her neck and down again and again. He picked up his phone with his vacant hand and bit his lip when he saw a text from Aaron.

_'Home in a bit, tell Adam I got a deal with that client from this morning :) x'_

He smiled at his boyfriend's success but sighed afterwards.

 _"Course love, well done too x"_ he typed out his reply and felt the cat stretch her paws out in complete comfort.

He bit his lip again, and placed the phone down after pressing send. He leaned back his head and listened to the cat purr as she slept peacefully.

Robert was walking from the café to the pub, going in for his lunch after a meeting with a client when he heard Paddy call him.

"Robert!" He heard his name being called from afar.

Robert turned around and spotted Paddy jogging over to him. Robert stood still, not wanting to be rude but he was very hungry.

Even though, he and Aaron were together for a few months now, he and Paddy weren't best friends, just yet. They promised to get on for Aaron's sake but they were starting getting along too now when Aaron wasn't in the picture.

"Paddy..." Robert greeted and pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, a book in between his left arm and waist. Paddy smiled in return and stopped when he reached Robert.

"Can I help you?" Robert asked.

"No, well yes actually..." Paddy paused and took a breath. "A few days ago, Rhona came back from a call out with 5 abandoned cats..." He pointed towards the vet's surgery as he spoke.

Robert nodded, slowly. "You're telling me this because...?" Paddy opened his mouth and then closed it, thinking of what he was going to say.

"I know you and Aaron live with Adam and Victoria and I know Aaron loves dogs..." Paddy trailed off before speaking again. "We checked over all the cats and they are actually very healthy but could do with some nourishment, human love and a home..."

Robert put his hand up to stop Paddy.

"Paddy, there is no way Aaron and a cat could live under the same roof, never mind five." He explained in a calm tone. He did feel for the cats not having a home but Aaron came first and plus, was gone Paddy mad? Five cats were a little too much.

Paddy nodded. "I know, I know but the fourth cat left yesterday morning and there is one left...Rhona and I spent since then trying to get the fifth cat a home and we couldn't find anyone." He stopped.

Robert bit his lip and looked down. Who knew a cat needing a home would make his heart sink.

"I'm very sorry you can't find a home for him or her but I live with Aaron and Adam, the owners of a dog who hates me." He reminded Paddy. Paddy left out a sigh. "But Scrappy lives at the scrap yard."

Robert sighed. "Paddy..."

"Wait no, hear me out." Paddy took a deep breath.

"I was talking to Marlon earlier on about this and Victoria butted in, saying she'd love to keep a cat but she argued with me then saying she hadn't the time. Since you work from home some days, I'm sure you have the time to look after a cat. Look, why don't you come visit her and if you don't want her, I'll respect your decision." He ended with a hopeful smile.

Robert looked from Paddy to the pub door and back again to the man.

"Go on then, don't say anything to Aaron." He mumbled and earned a pat on the back from Paddy.

Robert briefly greeted Rhona as he entered the reception area before she went to eat her lunch in the pub, giving Paddy thumbs up behind Robert’s back.

"I'll bring her out." Paddy left to the back room where the animal cages were when they entered the surgery section. Robert placed down his books on the surgery table and waited.

Then he saw Paddy return with a fluffy black cat with a white chest, 4 white paws and hazel coloured eyes. Robert couldn't deny it. The cat was adorable.

"She has no name but I'm sure she did..." He gently placed the quiet cat on the table, patting her head. Robert eyed the cat and then Paddy. "Go on, she won't bite." He promised and stood back a little.

The cat stood up and walked over to Robert's now outstretched hand. He carefully touched her head and heard her purr instantly, liking the communication.

Robert bit his lip to stop him from smiling and ran his hand down her thick fur along her neck and back. When his hand left her fur, she stood up on her back legs and ran head into Robert's hand, wanting to be petted more which made him and Paddy chuckle. "She likes you..." Paddy smiled.

Robert huffed.

"That's a first." He rolled his eyes, smiling afterwards and continued petting the happy animal.

“Her owner died two months ago and a neighbour found them in the house one day when he was cutting the grass. They weren’t injured but were seriously malnourished...”

Just then, a phone started ringing behind them. Paddy began walking, "Excuse me." and he walked out to the reception, shutting the door after him.

Robert glanced through the window on the door moments later and saw Paddy taking notes while speaking on the phone. He turned to the cat.

"Why do you have to be a cat?" He questioned, stroking under her chin with his index finger.

"You'd be in front of our fire by now, if you were a dog." He mumbled, voice lowering.

"But with some my wonderful persuasion and begging and with your cuteness, I'm sure there is a slight chance of both of us surviving." He breathed a laugh, not looking forward to Aaron's reaction.

The cat meowed in response, sitting down in front of Robert. He smiled and heard Paddy walk in.

"Sorry about that-.."

"I'll take her." Robert cut him off and in response Paddy froze.

"What?"

Robert rolled his eyes and picked up the cat.

"I'll take her..." He repeated.

Paddy broke out in a grin. "You will? What about Aaron?" He asked quickly.

Robert looked at the cat. "He won't be able to say no to you, will he?" He tapped the cat's nose and turned to Paddy.

"Aaron's quite stubborn..." Paddy argued, walking over to him.

Robert nodded. "He'll just have to deal with it. He has a pet so why can't I have one?" He hummed, making Paddy smile again, liking how Robert took a shining to the furry animal.

"Good luck." Paddy opened the door for him. "We don't need luck." Robert picked his book and felt Paddy pat his back again. With that he abandoned his plans for lunch at the pub and went home with his new friend.

"Adam?" Robert called out, knowing Adam was in the kitchen making himself a quick sandwich before he and Vic went out. "Yes?" He muffled out barely, mouth full of food.

Robert looked up when he saw Adam walk in, munching on the first bite of his sandwich.

"Aaron told me to tell you that he got a deal with the client from this morning." Robert said, switching the TV channel as he heard the final whistle blow in the game, Adam was watching. He never really had an interest in watching soccer or supporting soccer teams.

Adam whined and pointed to the TV. "I'll take him for a pint, later..." He replied after swallowing the food and grabbed the remote off Robert, switching back to the game.

Robert rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth with Victoria came through the door. "I'm ready, babe." She smiled at Adam and picked up her handbag and jacket. Adam now pointed to his sandwich, using the same shocked expression he had when Robert changed the channel.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down beside Robert. "Will the cat be here when we come home?" She asked, stroking the cat's stomach. Robert chuckled.

"I have no idea..." He replied and threw his head back at the thought of Aaron.

Adam left out a chuckle after scoffing back the rest of his sandwich. “Aaron’s gonna kill ya, I wish I was here to watch it, mate...” He looked up and found his wife, Robert and the cat staring at him.

"What?" He held his hands up and grabbed his jacket.

Victoria frowned at the cat and got up.

"See you later or not..." Adam laughed, earning another set of stares and a soft punch off Victoria to his arm. The cat jumped off Robert and sat beside his feet, disturbed by the action around her.

Robert petted her head and leaned over to grab the remote.

"Finally, a night without the married!"

Robert froze in mid-reach.

Aaron had unlocked the door just as Victoria was about to open it.

"Ha, very funny." Victoria mocked, hitting Adam again as he left out another laugh when he saw Aaron.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend. "What's up with you?" He laughed at Adam.

"Bye boys!" Victoria nervously called out, dragging out Adam by his sleeve.

Aaron chuckled. "Have fun!" He called out, waving at the two and closed the door. He placed his set of keys down on the table and kicked off his boots.

"Rob?" Aaron called out.

Robert watched the cat crawl under the table, scared of all the laughing and loud voices. He silently thanked her and tucked in her tail to her body.

"In here!" He called out and leaned back on the couch, arms outstretched over the top.

Aaron followed the voice of his boyfriend and smiled when he saw him on the couch. He leaned over the back of the piece of furniture.

"Hi." He whispered.

Robert softened and instantly calmed at the sight of Aaron.

"Hi..." He whispered back.

Aaron beamed and leaned down to peck his lips, softly. Robert kissed him back, reaching up to press his palm against Aaron's cheek. Aaron pulled back and jumped over the couch. Robert bit his lip and sat up.

Before he knew it, Aaron had his leg on either side of Robert, straddling the older man. Robert left out a shaky breath, taking a quick glance around the floor when Aaron shrugged off his orange hi-vis jacket.

He saw no cat.

"Looks like we've got the house to ourselves..." Aaron whispered, shifting closer to Robert. Robert left out a low groan, Aaron's shifting about didn't do any favours to his now growing hard cock. Aaron grinned, wrapping his arms around Robert's neck.

Robert smiled. "We do but you stink." He mumbled with a smile, pretending to sniff. Aaron flicked at his ear.

"Come take a shower with-" Aaron stopped when he heard a meow.

Aaron sat up, pressing his hands to Robert's chest. "Was that a cat?" He asked, looking around behind Robert and the couch.

"Uh..." The cat's fluffy tail caught Robert's eyes and before he could reply, the cat jumped up right beside the two men. Aaron lowered his head down slowly to find a furry cat, rubbing against his leg.

"Why is there a cat in our house?" Aaron sat back on Robert’s legs, not looking at Robert but at the cat, still.

Robert swallowed. This was it.

"Look Aaron before you..." Robert met Aaron's eyes which made him stop.

“Go on." Aaron climbed off Robert and sat on the other side of him, opposite to where the cat was. Robert took a deep breath.

"Paddy asked me did we want her, I told him no at first but he persuaded me to go and visit the cat at least and I did and I couldn't let her go, Aaron. Please don't hate me..." Robert said all in one sentence and gasped quietly for air.

Aaron stood up.

"This cat...is yours?" He asked calmly.

Robert shook his head. "Ours?" He tried and stood up when he saw Aaron turn to walk out the door.

"Wait. Wait." Robert held Aaron’s arms and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first..." He mumbled, eyes open fully with panic.

Aaron pulled back from Robert.

"Whatever." He muttered and passed Robert sharply, bumping their shoulders.

"What? No Aaron, wait. We need to talk!" He followed him but Aaron jogged up the stairs.

"I'm taking a shower." He simply said and walked into the bathroom, locking the door shut.

Robert sighed and leaned against the banister. It looked like he needed that luck off Paddy after all.

 ---

An hour and a half later, after Aaron took the longest shower he ever had taken in his entire life, he walked down the stairs, quietly. He ignored the door into the sitting room and headed into the kitchen and dumped his towels into the laundry basket. He glanced up when he heard a soft snore.

There he saw Robert, threw the square in the wall on the small armchair in the corner, fast asleep with the cat on his chest and from what Aaron could make out, she was fast asleep too.

Robert had four beer bottles beside him on the ground, probably empty. Aaron chuckled. Drowning his sorrows as usual. He shook his head and leaned against the counter.

They were on good terms, people started to accept them, even Chrissie gave them her blessing. They hadn't had a row in over a month. They were finally happy. No lies, no secrets or no hiding. It was so much easier, Aaron thought.

Now, Robert goes and gets a cat off Paddy. He didn't know who was worst.

Robert, Paddy or the cat.

Robert knew Aaron wasn't too keen on cats. He knew this because one morning, they saw a cat sat beside Robert’s car outside the hotel they stayed in. Robert obviously stopped to coo at the small animal before he sat into the car to drive him and Aaron home but Aaron walked away from Robert's calls and the cat with a simple reply.

"Don't like cats."

Robert knew not to ask why.

Paddy knew from the start of Aaron’s teenage years, he loved dogs. Ever since the time when Aaron decided to scare Paddy with Clyde, he knew Aaron had a soft spot for dogs.

He could see the connection between Clyde and Aaron. It was special and it did both Aaron and Clyde good in having each other.

Aaron never thought much of cats. They didn't do much. Maybe the odd chasing a string session, cuddle or catching a mouse but they spent half the day sat on their backsides grooming themselves or attacking people and other animals.

Aaron just didn't like that.

Aaron slowly walked over to Robert and the cat. He took the remote out of Robert’s hand and switched off the TV. He reached for the old blanket that Betty left on the back of the chair before she herself left and threw it over Robert's legs, ignoring the cat on his chest completely.

Then he reached for the four empty beer bottles and retrieved himself back to the kitchen, switching the light off as he passed.

He could deal with the Robert and the cat tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes an unwanted cat off Paddy and Aaron isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the slow update, I was on holidays! This chapter is my least favourite but I hope you like it!. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter too!

"Rise and shine, cat man!" Adam’s loud laugh filled Robert’s ears and he opened his eyes to find Adam right beside him, pulling back the small set of curtains on the window of the sitting room.

Robert groaned when he saw the bright sun shine down on him. He let his eyes adjust to the bright light for a moment. Now, He could finally see the cat on his chest, waking up too. He looked around the room and closed his eyes instantly from the feeling of painful banging in his head.

"Shut up..." Robert mumbled, rubbing his forehead as the pain got worst when he remembered what happened last night. He sat up slowly and felt the cat jump off his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw Victoria in her night gown with a breakfast bowl in the corner of the couch .

"Morning!" She grinned and turned her eyes back to the TV. Robert muffled a ‘morning’ back and stood up, the blanket falling off him. He picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows, not remembering seeing that blanket last night or ever.

He walked over to Adam in the kitchen, searching for some painkillers.

"Sorry mate, Vic had the last two this morning. It was good night, let’s say." He winked and handed him a slice of toast, leaning against the sink.

Robert groaned. "Stop there, I don't want to know." He muttered, taking a bite out of the slice.

"Is Aaron up?" He asked quietly.

"No but he should be, we have two cars to collect in an hour.." Adam grumbled, turning on the kettle for some tea.

"Was it bad?" Victoria appeared behind the two men, placing her bowl in the sink.

Robert glared at the couple, who waited for an answer. He wiped his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe." He muttered, looking back at the cat that was drinking out of an old dog's bowl of water that Robert filled yesterday.

"The shop sells cat food." Adam said before bursting out laughing and was joined with Victoria’s laughs too. Robert groaned once again and closed his eyes.

A small cough shut them all up.

Robert looked at the door and saw Aaron stood there dressed for work. Vic and Adam placed down what was in their hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll go to the shop." Victoria whispered to Robert.

Robert rolled his eyes when he heard Adam snigger. Aaron gave them a furrowed look, confused at the young couple’s actions. He walked over to the kettle, passing Robert briefly.

"Morning." He mumbled when he walked beside him to pick up a mug. He placed a hand on Robert's elbow and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Robert's heart skipped a beat, cheeks turning pink. "Aaron..." He whispered, hands instantly going to his waist. Aaron placed the mug down and took Robert's hands off his waist.

"Not now." He muttered, picking up the mug again and turned to the kettle.

“Brew?"

Robert frowned and ignored his question.

"We have to talk about this."

Aaron shrugged, "There is nothing to talk about, Robert."

Robert chuckled and pointed to the cat. "I think there is..." He muttered, back.

Aaron picked up his flask instead and threw two teabags in it. He filled up the flask with the hot water and stirred it around with a spoon. He took out the teabags and put on the lid. He then turned to Robert.

"We don't, the cat isn't staying. I want it gone by the time I get back." Aaron said lowly, before walking out to the hall, grabbing his keys.

"C'mon Adam, we're gonna be late!"

"Aaron!" Robert called out, clearly frustrated with Aaron's attitude.

Soon, he was out the door alongside a cackling Adam and it slammed shut, loudly. Robert knew who was last to leave the house due to the door slam but he also knew nobody was going to leave the house for good and that included animals.

\---

"Mate, you're acting like he killed someone and the body is in the house. He only got a cat." Adam sighed in frustration.

Aaron's mood and his annoying text tone going off every minute were driving Adam up the walls. Aaron glared at him and sat in his office desk. Adam was exaggerating once again.

“If Robert killed someone and put the body in the house, you would not want to see my reaction.” He muttered, turning back to his paper work.

"Aaron!" Adam banged the desk with a solid fist, making Aaron jump and mess up the word he was writing.

"What Adam!?" Aaron yelled, putting down his pen. Adam stared at him.

"I forgot how stubborn you were..." He muttered, sitting back on his chair. Aaron cocked his head to the side a little.

"What was that?"

Adam raised his hands, "Nothing mate, chill..." He said, calmly.

"What are you going to do with the cat?" He asked. Aaron rolled his eyes and shrugged, picking up his pen.

"I'm not doing anything with the flamin' cat; I told him I want it gone by the time I got back..." He muttered his reply, turning away from Adam's eyes. Adam frowned.

"Aaron!" He whined his name and banged the table again.

"You haven't given the chance for Robert to even explain! Give the lad a chance, mate..." He said and stood up. Aaron stopped his actions and listened.

"Vic and Robert love the cat and I don't mind her. You haven’t even considered his feelings for the cat. You have Scrappy, he can have a cat. It's only fair but in the end of the day, it's down to the two of you to talk about it and decide, not just you." Adam firmly said before walking out, grabbing his gloves and goggles on the way.

Aaron bit his lip and sighed deeply. Adam did talk sense sometimes but sometimes he wished Adam didn’t. He wasn't going to win this argument easily.

\---

Robert sat up when he heard a key finally unlock the front door. He yawned, turned on the TV and rested back again on the armchair, pretending that he was watching TV. He took a glance at the clock.

3:00 am.

He remembered sitting down at 8pm after getting a very plain text off Aaron at 4pm.

" _Going for a pint after work_."

That’s all it said. No smiley faces. No kisses.

Robert rolled his eyes. At least he texted him, that made him feel better but what didn't was that he decided to wait up for Aaron, wanting to sort out everything but hours past after 8pm and there was no sign of Aaron.

Robert was a little worried, who was he kidding. Robert was worried sick. Aaron never spent longer than 3 hours at the pub and this time he was on his own. Well that is what Robert thought.

"Goodnight Rossss!" Aaron laughed and stumbled in the front door, his loud laughing now turning into quiet giggles.

Robert heard Ross wish him goodnight faintly in the distance. He furrowed his eyebrows and fisted the spongy arms of the armchair. Only Ross Barton could keep Aaron drinking. He probably persuaded Aaron to go into town after the pub closed.

He shook his head and left the thought of Aaron with Ross probably all night by the sound of things, leave his mind.

Aaron shut the door quietly and fought with the wall of the kitchen to find the light.

After 2 whole minutes of mumbling _'fuck'_ with a harsh _'ouch'_ , Aaron found the light switch and was facing the square hole in the wall which looked over to where Robert sat, like last night.

Robert folded his arms. "Evening...or should I say morning?" He pointed to the wall clock above him.

Aaron rolled his eyes and dragged his feet to the sink. He fumbled around for another 2 minutes, knocking a cup into the sink and slurping on some water.

"I'm going to bed..." He murmured voice deep and with that he walked out the door and up the stairs, steps uneven and slow.

"Aaron..." Robert sighed out but got no answer.

He could try again in the morning.

 ---

Aaron stirred awake when he felt a soft kiss to his bare, cold shoulder. He hummed and stretched out more, too comfortable to even open his eyes.

But he soon felt his head turn heavy. He groaned and tucked his head into the pillow more, thoughts of drinking pint after pint with Ross in the pub and in some nightclub in town and coming home to a waiting Robert.

He didn't think much of Robert waiting up for him last night until now. The man had to be up early for a job interview. He remembered then what time it currently was.

6am.

Robert told him that a few days ago when he got the call about the interview.

Aaron groaned again, his brain processing all the information.

He came in a 3am. So, Robert only got 3 hours sleep.

He curled up more, guilt hitting him harder than he expected. He soon felt the bed mattress move up and the blanket being tucked around his back. His heart swelled at the gentle action.

He didn't deserve that kiss or the blanket tuck after the last two days.

It was time to fix this mess but Aaron still did not move after hearing Robert leave the room.

He could do it later, when he is more awake.

\---

Robert left the house 20 minutes later after eating breakfast with Victoria, feeding Bailey and changing her litter. He enjoyed looking after the cat, he wouldn't mind looking after the cat everyday but it would be better if he knew Aaron was okay with it.

He prayed Victoria might get him to spend time with the cat on her day off.

Victoria argued, not wanting to deal with Aaron's moodiness after his night out. Robert argued back with how she could try and get Aaron to communicate with the cat since he and Adam already tried to talk to him about the cat already. Victoria was his last chance.

In the end, she promised she would try her best and Robert took her reply and hugged her before rushing out.

\---

Aaron stirred conscious 5 hours later and turned over to find no warm body beside him, only a cold pillow. He sighed deeply and finally dragged himself up.

He needed to smell at least fresh before patching up things with Robert. He had to admit, he did miss Robert now. He missed his morning cuddles before getting up, his evening cuddles after work, his breakfast cooking, his kisses, his hand on his cock, his cock up his arse. The list goes on.

Aaron groaned as he let the water run over his face and down his body. It was only two days and he felt so apart from Robert. He hated it the feeling.

This would go on for as long as Aaron wanted. He wasn't sure now if he could last the day without Robert, he missed him _that_ much. He needed to fix this situation and quick.

Aaron walked downstairs after chucking on a pair of his own sweats and one of Robert's t-shirts.

First, he accidently threw it on, thinking it was his since it was on his side of the bed but the strong scent of rich cologne filled his nose when the shirt passed his nostrils. Aaron didn't own rich colognes, only one cheap one he had for years. The scent that filled Aaron’s nose was one of Aaron's favourites.He couldn't possibly pull the t-shirt off now that he had his arms wrapped around his chest. He missed that scent too.

"Morning lazy." Victoria mumbled as she flicked to the next page of her recipe book. She had a pile of them beside her, probably searching for something new for the pub’s menu.

Aaron glanced through the hole in the wall when he heard the familiar voice.

"Why aren't you chopping up onions or somethin'?" He replied, reaching for the cereal box and the small carton of orange juice and made his way into the living room.

"Have the day off and for your information, I don't just chop onions." She threw a small cushion at him.

Aaron chuckled and placed his legs on the coffee table, catching the cushion easily and just then he spotted the creature that caused so much aggravation. The silent cat was staring at him from Victoria's side. Aaron gave him a glare back, turning to the TV.

"Aaron, he is a cat. Not one of your mum's boyfriends." She joked, earning a couple of cornflakes thrown at her head.

Aaron glared at her too, eating a handful of cornflakes. "Whatever..." He muttered.

Victoria paused before slamming her book close. She stood up and picked up Bailey, placing him right beside Aaron. "Vic, what are you doing?!" He scrambled up from his resting position and sat in the corner, clutching to his breakfast.

Victoria sat behind the cat. "Bailey, meet Aaron. Aaron, meet Bailey." She pointed from the cat and to Aaron and vice versa.

Aaron sat upright more, not believing what Victoria was doing.

"Bailey?" He said after a few minutes of staring at the cat and Victoria.

"Isn't the name cute? I picked it." She smiled, petting the cat's head and the cat curl up.

"Poor cat." Aaron muttered and turned back to the TV, awkwardly. Victoria huffed out in both annoyance and anger.

“At least it’s better than Adam’s suggestion of Betty.”

Aaron nearly spat out the gulp of orange he took. He sniggered and ate another handful of cornflakes.

"How does Robert cope with you?" She questioned, walking over to her now ringing phone.

Aaron rolled his eyes but thought about her question. How did he cope with him? Robert always replied with because he loved him but it was much more than that. He will never understand why Robert always stuck around him.

"Marlon, it's my day off! Can't you get Chas to serve?" Victoria's complaint to Marlon had jumped Aaron out of his thoughts.

"Fine! Fine..." She held up her hands and hung up the phone. "I've gotta go to work."

Victoria made a quick jog around the house and was ready to leave in a split second.

"Right, Adam will be late since somebody decided not to go into work today...” She hit Aaron’s arm and continued. “Robert will be late too as you know, I have no idea when I'll be back but I do know that cat needs feeding soon so good luck!" She smiled, patting the cat before walking out the living room door.

Aaron sat up immediately. "What? No, Vic! You can't leave me with it!" He called out, putting down his cereal box.

"See ya later!" She replied, closing out the front door.

Aaron groaned again.

 _Great_. He thought. He was left with the cat on his day off. He turned to the cat and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw she was asleep.

At least, he could now eat his breakfast in peace and think about what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be edited and updated much sooner. Feel free to leave me some feedback. Thank you again for reading this little fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes an unwanted cat off Paddy and Aaron isn't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Last chapter! I made it longer since it was a last chapter :D I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not that happy with the ending but I think it's okay. Please let me know what you thought of the 3 chapter story. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you if you have read/commented on or gave kudos to this fic. It made me really happy. Mistakes in this chapter are all mine. Thank you again and enjoy!

After eating breakfast, Aaron completely ignored the cat and went upstairs to play on his PlayStation 4. It would pass away a couple of hours until someone arrived home.

It worked. It did pass away a couple of hours but nobody arrived home.

He finally walked downstairs after losing what was his tenth Fifa match. He didn't like playing the console alone. What he did like was Robert sitting beside him on the bed, questioning everything he did on it and trying to coax him to stop playing when he got bored.

He missed that too.

Aaron sighed in complete frustration. He couldn't wait any longer for Robert to return. He needed to text or call Robert at least.

With that mission in mind, he went to find his phone. When he stopped thinking about Robert and focused on where he was, he stopped at last step on the stairs.

He looked around the small hallway. The living room and kitchen were almost in darkness. You could make out where everything was but you needed some light to find a phone.

Did he really spend until nightfall on the console?

Aaron passed the kitchen and quickly turned on the light switch for living room. He stopped again when the light didn't turn on. He flicked the switch a couple of times but no light was filling the dark room.

The light bulb was gone.

He groaned out loud, remembering Robert telling him not to switch on the light quickly or you would blow the blub. He had experienced that event before.

Now, he needed to find a light bulb before Robert came home.

He found his way into the kitchen and turned on the dim light over the worktop, surprising himself when it worked.

He started off with the left side of the kitchen, rummaging his way through each press, closing the door louder after each separate search when he failed to find spare light bulbs.

He soon found the light bulb boxes beside some cat food in the corner cupboard which jogged his memory there was a cat in the house and he never fed the animal.

He grabbed a box containing one single light bulb, knocking the cat box full of dry food over to its side.

Aaron thanked god it was closed. He closed the cupboard door and turned around.

“Fuck!” The furry outline of Bailey sat beside the door frame and soon moved towards Aaron. She must have heard the food box knock over. He put a hand over his heart, it racing with shock.

Only a cat would succeed in giving him a near heart attack.

He jumped again and nearly let the light bulb box slip out of his hand when he felt Bailey next to his legs.

Aaron rolled his eyes and unboxed the light bulb box.

Bailey’s loud purr and meows started to fill the room.

“It's a light bulb..." Aaron said, dumping the box but the cat kept bawling.

He sighed.

"Light bulb..." He said slowly and pointed to the light bulb.

"Not food." He shook his head and walked out but Bailey's little cries did not stop.

Aaron groaned, more determined to find his phone now.

He carefully found his way to the middle of the room, bumping into the couch on the way. He then pulled the coffee table closer to him so he could stand up on it and put the light bulb in above him.

He blocked out the cat's meows as she followed him to right beside the table.

Aaron groaned again, looking down at Bailey from the table.

"Shut up." He whined, already sick of the cat's pleading calls.

"I don't have food." He took a small step closer to the lamp shade and held onto it just in case he fell.

He unscrewed the old light bulb and threw it onto the couch. Bailey jumped up beside it and smelt it, thinking it was food.

“Idiot" Aaron chuckled and screwed in the new bulb.

He stood back quickly, wanting to turn it on as quick as he could to find his phone but before he knew it, he was face down, flat on carpet beneath him in excruciating pain.

His quick step back landed on the edge of the table and he toppled off it, his lower right leg meeting the rock hard crate beside the table which was full of alcohol.

They'd got it from Chas and Diane as a house warming gift but it did not do Aaron any favours as it caused him to bounce slightly off it, making him fall in a different direction and bang his head off the wooden beam around the fireplace floor.

It all happened so quickly and all Aaron felt was pain, stinging and then numbness in his leg and head.

"Fuck." He gasped, rolling over onto his back and ignored the sharp pain in his shin. He finally groaned out in pain as he went to touch his head, blood all over the tips of his fingers.

"Fuck." He repeated and felt the room move around him.

The last thing he heard was faint cat meows before blackness took over his eyes.

He was unconscious on the ground now, blood seeping through his sweatpants and blood dripping down the side of his face.

What Aaron didn’t know was that nobody would be home for ages

\---

“Another pint please, Chas...” Adam sat up on a stool in front bar, handing his best friend’s mother his empty glass.

“Hard day scrapping?” Chas asked, filling up the glass again with the requested alcohol.

Adam hummed, leaning against his palm. “Hard day scrapping...on my own” He replied, emphasising the words ‘ _on my own_ ’ by pointing to himself with each word.

Chas frowned and placed the pint in front of the young man. “And Aaron was where?” She asked, her mind now only on her son.

“At home...moping about Robert probably.” Adam chucked down half the pint after his reply.

Chas nodded and looked around the empty pub. “Right, tell Diane I’ll be back soon...” She mumbled as Adam took another gulp. She turned around to be stopped by Victoria holding a tray of hot food in front of her.

“Table at the door are ready to order, I’ll be back soon...” Chas smiled and tried to pass Victoria but only to be stopped by Victoria and her tray of food again.

“Why, we’re you going?” Victoria asked, eyes slightly squinted at her. Chas sighed.

“To see Aaron.” She replied, voice hard.

Victoria froze.

“Uh, h-he’s out...wasn’t there when I left...” She said voice unsure. She promised Robert to try and get Aaron to communicate with Bailey and she couldn’t have Chas barging in on it.

Chas furrowed her eyebrows. “That was hours ago...he’s home by now, surely...” She said, looking at her watch.

Victoria looked over Chas’ shoulder, meeting Adam’s eyes.

“Help me.” She mouthed, eyes wide in desperation and anger at her husband’s lack of help.

Adam sat up, pulling the pint away from his mouth and wiped his chin.

“He’s surely using the empty house to fix things with Robert...Do you really want to walk in on that?” He said, finishing his pint.

Chas grimaced and took a step back into the bar.

“But-” She hummed and was cut off by Victoria.

“Believe me Chas, you don’t...” Victoria said after serving two customers with the food.

She winked at Adam before turning back into the kitchen as Chas shook her head not wanting the thoughts of her son and Robert getting it on in her head.

\---

A furry, soft texture met Aaron's head, awaking him. He jumped from the touch and opened his eyes and saw nothing but two hazel eyes staring back at him.

Aaron was still on the ground, in the dark and beside Bailey

He sighed and opened his eyes more, hearing the cat cry again.

He soon found the strength in his arms to pull himself up to a sitting position and he pushed himself back against the wall.

He felt less dizzy but the pain of his leg prevented him from getting up. He could only wait and watch the cat mindlessly roam around him, bawling every half minute.

He left out a strangled breath, tears threatening to spill.

"Rob..." He perked up, after hearing a bang, thinking it was the door but he heard another quieter bang near him.

It was Bailey’s tail knocking Vic's recipe books off the couch.

He whined and threw back his head, the pain in his leg increasing.

Bailey ran over to him when she heard his whine. She walked over his lap and around his sides, rubbing against him.

 _Guess I deserved this for not liking you._ Aaron thought and carefully raised a hand to her head.

An instant purr came out as a reply when Aaron ran his finger over the soft fur. He half smiled as Bailey lay next to him, purring still.

She was just like Robert.

One touch from Aaron and he stayed right next to him. Aaron wasn't really the one to start the cuddles so any indication from Aaron that he wanted a cuddle, Robert was at his side in a flash and never left.

Guess he could live with the cat wanting an odd cuddle too and plus she didn’t attack him after all but right now he really wanted Robert not the cat.

\---

Robert yawned after he paid the man his taxi fare and turned around to find his home in darkness. Vic must be watching a movie with Adam, he thought.

He unlocked the door quietly and closed it, gently.

He placed down his keys and heard nothing from the living room. She might be gone to bed, he thought again.

What he soon did hear was the sound of paws trotting through the living room and out to the hall. Robert grinned and bent down to Bailey. She started to meow again and rub around Robert’s legs.

"Hiya sweetie...” The cat meowed in reply.

“What, are you hungry? Did Vic not feed you enough?" He chuckled and walked into the kitchen, knocking a book off the table in the hall which covered up the faint call of 'Robert' from the living room.

Robert rolled his eyes. Victoria left her books everywhere.

He went to the press where he kept the cat food, picking up the box and turned around to see Bailey run off into the living room.

Robert furrowed his eyebrows. She never did that when she knew food was coming. He followed her in with the box.

He switched on the light, "What's up, Bail-" he paused when he saw Aaron sitting against the wall with blood covering one side of his face.

“Oh my god, Aaron!” He dropped the box of cat food and scrambled over to him, moving the cat out of the way with his hand.

"Babe, w-what happened? A-Are you hurt? Oh my god." Robert shakily whispered, hands cupping Aaron's cold neck and then his colder cheeks.

"Isn't that obvious..." Aaron croaked out, voice dry and turned his head to Robert.

Robert frowned and titled Aaron’s chin to inspect his head. It had stopped bleeding but the small cut looked nasty.

"Y-You need a doctor." He turned to pull out his phone out of his trouser pocket and spotted Aaron's blooded leg.

"Oh my god..." He turned to the leg and pulled up the sweatpants. The large cut didn't look as deep but he feared as it was still bleeding.

"Aaron." He looked up at the man eyes wide in pure fear and shock.Aaron licked his lips and stretched out his arm.

"M'fine Rob...just help me up, my arse is numb." He chuckled but coughed afterwards.

Robert looked at him in disbelief.

"W-What? No, you need a doctor..." He replied quickly and pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

Aaron sighed softly and grabbed his wrist.

"I've been sat here for hours, Robert. I don't need a doctor, I just need a bit of cleaning and a few bandages and I'll be fine..." He smiled, sitting up from the wall.

"Hours? Aaron, why didn't you call anyone?" He frowned but wrapped one arm around Aaron's chest and the other under his leg, picking him up, slowly.

"Couldn't move and it was dark." He mumbled and sighed when he felt the softness of the couch beneath him.

"W-What happened?" Robert frowned, kneeling beside the couch. He took Aaron's hands and rubbed them, not liking how cold he was.

"Fell off the table." He muttered and closed his eyes, tiredly.

Silence filled the room.

"You could at least tell me why you were on it in the first place?!" Robert became frustrated at Aaron's lack of communication.

"Light bulb blew, again." Aaron replied with a sigh, opening his eyes and bit his lip.

Robert's facial features softened.

"Babe..."

Aaron’s mouth turned up into a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He replied.

Robert leaned over and kissed his forehead, lightly.

"Not your fault, let me get you cleaned up, yeah? Don't move..." Robert stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

Aaron sighed, feeling bad that Robert had to come home from a long day to this.

He looked around, spotting the cat munching a pile of dry food beside its box on the ground. He chuckled and stopped when saw Robert come back.

"The cat is finally fed..." He whispered voice dry. Robert frowned in confusion.

"Vic had to go to work and I forgot to feed her, sorry...” He mumbled but Robert shook his head and knelt down.

"Here, drink this." Robert helped him sit up and drink the glass of water. He then began then to clean Aaron's wounds.

Soon Aaron was bandaged up and took painkillers after eating some food.

"Thanks..." Aaron smiled and rubbed Robert's arm. Robert returned the smile and looked at the clock.

"You need to rest..." He stood up and saw the cat asleep in her bed.

"Need me to carry you?" Robert asked, petting Aaron's fringe. Aaron hummed.

"Go on, then." Robert smirked and picked up Aaron again, taking him upstairs.

After stripping themselves and getting into bed, Robert pressed up behind Aaron, arm around the man's waist and head tucked on top his shoulder.

He lingered a few soft kisses to his neck and felt Aaron turn onto his back.

They looked at each other. Robert's expression turned into a pained one when he glanced at Aaron's head bandage.

"Stop thinking about that, I'll be fine." Aaron placed his hand over Robert's hand on his waist, lacing their fingers.

"You were alone for hours, Aaron...in the cold and in pain..." Robert pouted, kissing Aaron's chest. Aaron smiled at the kiss and used his other hand to rub and massage Robert's upper arm.

"I wasn't alone actually..." He hummed, watching Robert look at him confused.

"What?" He murmured, looking at Aaron.

"Had the cat beside me all the time..." Aaron mumbled with a smile. Robert’s smile quickly fell.

"Did she cause it?!" He asked, mouth opening in shock.

Aaron shook his head quickly and squeezed Robert's bicep in reassurance.

"No no, she didn't. She did wake me up after I blacked out..." He chuckled. Robert pouted, pressing another kiss to his chest.

“She did seem very strange when I walked in..." He trailed off, remembering the sight of Aaron injured on the ground.

Aaron bit his lip. "She knew something was wrong because she thought I had food..." Aaron murmured, eyes turning to Robert's.

"God knows where I'd be if it wasn't for her...you could've walked straight upstairs if she didn't run out to you..." Aaron continued, voice lowering with every word.

"Don't." Robert shifted closer to Aaron, kissing his forehead.

"Don't let your mind go there, alright?" He pressed another kiss to his head.

"I'll talk to Paddy in the morning, I'm sure he'll take her back. She'll just cause you to remember what happened." Robert explained, hand trailing down Aaron's side.

Aaron buried his head into Robert's neck.

"No, she's not going anywhere..." He whispered, making Robert pull back.

"I thought about her after my fall. She can stay but I'm not being responsible for all her meals or littering." He said before Robert's mouth turned up.

"Aaron, are you sure?" He murmured. Aaron nodded.

"I wasn't being fair to you in the last few days. We are a couple and both of us deserve at least say in what either of us do. You should have asked me first about the cat but I shouldn't have been so harsh about it. I was just annoyed..." He explained and Robert nodded.

"I know...sorry." He whispered. Aaron nodded again.

"I'm sorry, too..." He replied.

"But if you pull another stunt like that again though." Both of them laughed and Robert shook his head.

"Never again, not with a cat anyway..." Aaron glared at him but giggled afterwards.

Robert leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Aaron's.

“You know what...you now remind me of that internet famous cat...what’s its name...uh, Grumpy Cat!” Robert grinned when he remembered the name and laughed, thinking of the cat.

“I’m not like him...” Aaron mumbled, ignoring the fact that Victoria and Adam told him the exact same thing a few weeks ago.

“No, you are. You do that current facial expression of his all the time and plus you are grumpy half the time...” Robert curled his lips down into the facial expression that Aaron does and then grinned.

Aaron hummed. “No, I don’t...” He bit his lip and turned down his lips into the same facial expression Robert just did, blushing afterwards.

Robert laughed and leaned down to capture Aaron’s lips in a soft kiss. “See! Guess I have two cats in my life now...” He grinned. Aaron chuckled and smiled back.

Maybe he was just like the grumpy cat after all and just maybe he had a liking for cats after all too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter & other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment/leave kudos! It would be greatly appreciated if you did. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
